


Something In The Water

by detectivecaz



Series: I Did Get One Thing Right [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Bond Takes Care Of M, Confessions, F/M, Inspired by a scene in Casino Royale, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of an attack on MI6, James decides to check in on M, only to be greeted by a heartbreaking sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something In The Water

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by one specific scene in Casino Royale, that myself and the lovely ssaerinhotchner started to discuss on Tumblr. It is completely AU and doesn't mention any of the events that occurred in the movie. I have just adopted a similar scenario. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The night was cold and windy when James Bond arrived at M’s home in Kensington. Taking out the key, he had gotten cut a few weeks ago, he let himself inside and closed the door behind him.

Staring down the dimly lit hallway, he noticed the light shining from the living room and started to walk towards it, while undoing his tie and suit jacket to reveal his now creased and blood covered shirt. As he entered the doorway, James looked towards the couch expecting to see M sitting in her usual spot nursing a glass of scotch, but there was no sign of her.

Trying to contain his worry, he walked further into the room calling out her name. He could make out a brown stain on the painted cream wall, before hearing a crunching sound beneath his feet.

Looking down, he lifted his foot to see the smashed whiskey glass, and its contents covering the floor. He felt panic flow through him, as he quickly made his way through the house, calling her name hoping she would answer him.

Upon reaching the master bedroom, he cautiously entered and heard water running from behind the closed door of the ensuite bathroom. He hoped she was just taking a shower, to wash away today's events, but he needed to make sure she was all right. 

Walking over to the door, he knocked twice, and called her name. When he received no answer, he tried turning the handle, finding it unlocked. He breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door, only to stop at seeing the heartbreaking sight.

Olivia was sitting under the shower spray still fully clothed, as she fiercely scrubbed at her hands no doubt trying to remove the blood of the dead agent she had tried to save.

“M,” he called softly, as he cautiously approached not wanting to startle her.

She merely ignored him and continued to scrub at her hands. He saw the water swirl red with blood. As he looked at her hands, he noticed it wasn’t the agents she had tried to save earlier, but rather her own.

“Christ.”

Not thinking twice, he stepped into the shower, feeling how cold the water had become. He wondered how long she had been sitting here alone while he had finished helping clear up the scene.

Turning off the shower, he took a seat next to her, before placing his hands over M’s own, causing her movements to stop.

Gently taking the cuticle brush from her hands, he slid it across the floor not caring where it landed. He only cared about the woman next to him.

“M…”

“I tried to save him, James.”

“I know you did, M, but it wasn’t your fault. You did all you could given the circumstances.”

“He was only twenty-nine. It should have been me in his place. If he didn’t jump in front of that bullet… I can still see and feel his blood on my hands.”

James heard the crack in her voice, and realised she had no compunction of moving any time soon. Reaching up with one arm, he turned the shower back on and felt the hot water start to rain upon them.  Satisfied they wouldn’t freeze to death anytime soon, he took one of her hands in his, and tried not to flinch at the coldness of her skin. As he inspected the damage the brush had done to her hands, he tried not to think about the possibility that he could have lost her tonight.

He had no idea how four gunmen managed to get through MI6 security. It was supposed to be the one place where she would be safe, yet it seemed even her own fortress couldn’t even protect her. They had lost six employees; three of whom were agents, and the others clerical staff with many more injured.

All he could remember was hurrying through the many corridors to get to her office, when he heard three gunshots ring out. He thought his world had stopped. It was only when he had entered that he shot one of the gunmen before the other started to flee. He had heard Tanner enter behind him and ordered him to look after M while he chased after the other assailant who had tried to kill her. It didn’t take him long to put a bullet in the bastard’s skull before he made his way back to M once the situation had been taken care of.

Upon returning to her office, he had heard her desperate pleas for the agent to hang on until the medical staff arrived, but it was already too late. The agent was dead, and M refused to speak to anyone after the agent’s body was removed from her office. He wanted nothing more than to take care of her, but Tanner had beat him to it and ordered him to help with the clean-up. Now, he wished he had ignored Tanner’s orders and stayed with her. If he had then perhaps she wouldn’t be in the condition she was now.

“I often wonder how I still manage to do this job, James. I have countless agents lives on my hands, and the majority end up dead before they even reach their thirtieth birthday.”

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close to his chest, offering her what comfort he could. He still couldn’t get used to seeing Olivia this vulnerable. She was always strong willed, with her stern practicality. It made him wonder how long she had felt this way. He thought they had reached an understanding that she could tell him anything in confidence, but it seemed she was still holding back.

“You aren’t to blame. They knew what they had signed up for, and knew the risks of the job.”

“It doesn’t make it any easier. How many did we lose?” She asked her voice devoid of emotion.

“Six.” He whispered into her wet hair.

“That’s six more added to the ever growing list.” she muttered into his chest, letting her eyes close.

He felt her become lax in his arms, no doubt thanks to tonight’s events catching up with her.

“Let’s get you out of here and into some dry clothes, then I want to take a closer look at your hands.”

“They’re fine, James.” She lifted her head from his chest, allowing him to stand, already missing the feel of his body against hers.

“We’ll see,” he replied softly, as he switched off the shower before bending down and lifting M into his arms.

“I'm more than capable of walking."

“Indulge me,” he looked down at her with a smile, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He could feel her gentle breaths against his neck with each step he took, reassuring him that she was still alive.  

Once he was next to the bed, he sat her down gently, then made a start on looking through each of her drawers for some night clothes.

“Third drawer to your left, James.”

Finding the correct drawer, he took out a pair of silver silk pyjamas and walked back over to M, placing them on the bed next to her.

“I’ll wait outside. Give me a call when you’re dressed.”

James saw her nod and turned to leave. He had just reached the doorway when he heard M call out to him. Turning around, he looked back towards her, seeing the gratitude in her eyes.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime M. Don’t be too long.”

M gave a small smile and started to unbutton her blouse. She didn't get far, when she felt her hands start to shake causing her to let out a curse in frustration that she couldn’t complete the simple task. It was only then that she noticed the extent of the damage she had done to her hands. Now she knew why James had been worried. There wasn't an inch of her skin that wasn't inflamed red.

“Let me.”

M looked up at him, startled at not having heard him enter. She let her hands drop, giving him permission to help. She knew she should object, but she was too damn exhausted to care. She hated feeling weak and vulnerable. She had only ever shown this side of her to James, but even on those few occasions, she still felt embarrassed.

He had never judged her, and for that, her trust in him only grew stronger. They had both seen each other at their breaking points, but rather than weaken their relationship, it only made them closer and stronger on a professional and personal level.

“I’ll be back in a moment. I forgot to bring a towel.”

She merely nodded and watched as he walked back into the bathroom only to return a few seconds later with two white towels in his hands.

Removing her soaked blouse, she threw it on the floor and took one of the towels from James.

“Could you undo the clasp?”

James reached around M’s back and unclipped her bra, his hand accidentally brushing against her damp skin.

M tried not to react to the intimate gesture. She had no idea what she was thinking asking Bond of all people to unclip her bra. She could still feel her skin burn from his touch, despite the cool air on her wet skin.

“Thank you.” She muttered as she started to quickly dry herself while trying not think about James’ warm calloused hands roaming her body.

She shook the thought from her mind, it was a fantasy and she would be kidding herself if she had never thought about she and James spending a night together. The thoughts alone were inappropriate, but it didn’t matter, it would never happen.

Making sure his back was turned, she took off her bra, dried her back before quickly putting on her pyjama top, and made a start on the top buttons. She had just got to the fourth when her hands started to shake once more, causing her to become frustrated.

Feeling his hands once again covering her own, she let him take over to fasten the last three buttons.

“You shouldn’t have to do this…”

“I want to. You would do the same for me if our situation was reversed.” James said truthfully, “I’ve told you, you never have to hide from me, M. If I didn’t want to do this, I wouldn’t be here.”

She knew he had a point, but it didn’t help ease her mind, knowing he could be doing something  better with his time rather than look after her. It made her wonder, the real reason as to why he would break into her home frequently to spend time with her. She doubted it was just to drink her best scotch.

“Do you need help with your skirt?”

“Just with the zip at the back,” she replied standing up with James’ help.  

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he reached for the zip and pulled it down trying not to get her wet from his soaked clothes.

“Thank you,” she whispered feeling him take a step back.

“Anytime, M.”

Their eyes locked causing her heart to beat erratically against her chest as she felt the tension shimmering in the air around them. She didn’t miss the desire in his eyes, as he slowly reached up and gently caressed the side of her face. She couldn’t move, couldn’t resist or protest, as curiosity made her stand utterly still.

As if mesmerised, she watched as he moved in closer until their breaths mingled.  A tiny gasp emerged from her lips the moment she felt his mouth cover hers as he started to kiss her softly, giving her the opportunity to pull away.

Feeling his tongue trace her bottom lip, she felt a shiver of pleasure go through her. She got lost in the sensation, her body relaxing under his touch.

She knew she should end it, but hard as it was to admit, she found both the embrace and kiss comforting. Ignoring all her instincts, she let her eyes close and  lifted her arms wrapping them around his neck, twining her fingers in his wet blond hair as she hesitantly responded, unsure if this was actually happening.

It seemed to be the sign he had been waiting for as he pulled her closer against him deepening their kiss. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped as his tongue started to explore her mouth while his hands found their way under her top as he gently caressed her skin.

M could feel his wet clothes start to soak her pyjama top, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She had waited too long for this to happen, and now that it was she didn’t want it to end. She couldn’t recall the last time she had felt such passion. It seemed James thought the same as she felt him pull away.  

Opening her eyes, she tried to get air back into her lungs wondering why he had stopped.

“I shouldn’t have done that, M.”

“Why? Do you regret it?” She asked uncertain of his answer.

“No, I’ve wanted to do from the first moment I met you in your office eight years ago.”

“Then why did you stop?”

“Because I don’t want you to something you will later regret. You mean too much to me, and that’s why I need to be sure that this is what you want,” he gave her a sad smile.

“You’re right,” she agreed. “But my mind and heart are already made up, James. I guess it has been for quite sometime. I’m willing to give this relationship a chance if you intend to do the same.”

“You never have to ask. I’ve always been yours, M and I always will be,” he told her softly. “I nearly lost you tonight, and that was worse than any injury I've sustained over the years. If it wasn’t for that agent…”

“Don’t James.” She looked away from him, not wanting to think anymore tonight about that young man that gave his life for hers.

“M, look at me, “ he softly demanded, reaching out his hand, he cupped her face and gently turned her head so their eyes met once more.

“If it wasn’t for that agent, I wouldn’t get the chance to tell you my feelings for you. I need you in my life, M. You’re the sole reason I keep going with this job. If it wasn’t for you, the minister would have gotten rid of me long before now. The faith and trust you have in me, even when I don’t deserve it astounds me even to this day.”

M gave a demure smile, as she recalled the various occasions where she questioned her own sanity for going along with his instincts on missions, especially when she could lose her job in the process, but she had meant what she had told the minister on more than once occasion, he was the best agent she had in the service, even if he was a pain in the arse at times.

“You’ve proven to me more than once, James that I can trust you. I may not always show it, but I am proud of the agent you’ve become over these past few years.”

“I’m glad,” he said returning her smile.

“I also want to thank you for tonight. You didn’t have to come, but I'm glad you did.”

“I’ll always be here for you, M, even when we have our disagreements. I’ll always be there waiting, should you ever need me.”

“Likewise, James.”

“That’s always good to know because now I can sleep easy knowing you won't feed me to those bastards that you aren’t overly fond off,” he joked removing his hand from her face.

“What makes you so sure I won’t?’ she raised an eyebrow.

“Because you would miss me. Admit it, M your job would be boring if it wasn’t for me.”

“True, but the paperwork would be less,” M said just as she noticed the shiver that went through his body, from his wet clothes.

“You had best take those clothes off before you catch a cold.”

James gave her a smirk at the implication, but knew she was right he was starting to feel cold despite the warmth of M’s house.

“Any excuse to get me naked, M,” he gave her a wink and turned to the bedside cabinet and opened the fourth drawer.

M stood and watched wondering what on earth it was he was looking for. She was about to ask when she saw him pull out a pair of men’s pyjama bottoms.

“Do I want to know when it was you decided to hoard your clothes in my bedroom?”

James merely smirked, “I decided to store some of my clothes here just in case an occasion like tonight called for it.”

“Very well, as long as you don’t decide to move anymore of your personal effects into my home. The last thing I need is for you to get it into your head that I’m letting you move in.”

“Now, would that really be a bad thing?”

“I’m not even going to answer that, just hurry up and get changed, James so we can get to sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long and tiring day.”

“I still think you should take tomorrow off, M.”

“And we both know I’m going to ignore that statement.”

“I thought as much,” he muttered as he made his way into the bathroom to get changed leaving M to do the same.

When he returned five minutes later, he noticed M was already in bed and gave a fond smile as he placed the first aid kit he had brought with him on the bed.

“Give me your hands, M.”

M gave a deep sigh and held out her hands, “Is this really necessary? It’s only a few cuts…”

“A few cuts, that are covering the majority of your hands. I’ll be as quick as I can, but I will sleep better knowing those cuts have been taken care of.”

“Very well,” she said resigned knowing she wouldn’t be winning this battle tonight.

James gave a triumphant smirk, as he made a start on tending to her hands, being as gentle as he could, but he didn’t miss the wince of pain that escaped her lips as he tended to one of the deeper cuts. Her knuckles seemed to have suffered the worst from the brush’s wrath as she had tried to remove all trace of the agent’s blood from her hands.

There was something intimate about the gesture, that made it feel as if they were already an established couple who had been together for years. He guessed in a way they had, they knew everything about each other over the years from working together as well as him hacking into her personal file. But what brought them closer was their nights alone away from the office, where they would talk into early hours of the morning, enjoying each others company.

He didn’t think he could fall for her any more than what he had done when he had first set eyes on her, but their little late night gatherings, only caused him to fall deeper in love with her even more. It was a strange word to his own ears. He had been with countless women, but he had never felt this way other than when he was around M.

It didn't matter if he was away on a mission, at the office or at home, his thoughts would always come back to her. Even in sleep he imagined her lying next to him in his arms. He had never felt as complete than when he was close to her. The thought of ever losing her made him feel sick to the stomach. He would be lost without M by his side and it made him all that more determined to protect her in the future.

“Are you finished?”

“Yes.”

He felt M pull her left hand out of his, already missing her touch.

“Good, now maybe I can finally get some sleep.”

James closed the first aid kit, before standing up allowing M to lay down and get comfortable.

“I’ll just put this back in the bathroom and then I'll be gone.”

“What?”

“Relax M, I’ll be in my usual spot on the couch in the living room.”

He saw the realisation on her face and tried not to smile before heading back into the bathroom.

When he returned, M was on her side, already half asleep. Walking over to her, he bent down and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

“Sleep well, M.”

As he was about to leave, he felt M’s hand grasp his wrist holding him in place.

“Stay.”

Her simple request, made James wonder if he had heard her right. From the times they had spent together, they had never shared her bed. He always took the couch when he was too tired to leave. It was bordering new territory for the both of them.

“If you’re sure that’s what you want.”

“I wouldn’t have suggested it, if It wasn’t, James. Now get in,” she said giving him a sleepy smile.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Switching off the light, he climbed into bed next to her. Laying on his back, he felt M turn into his arms and rest her head against his chest. As if on instinct he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, resulting in goosebumps to appear on his chest from her gentle breaths. They lay in the darkness lost in thought, while taking comfort in each other after such a horrific day.

A few moments passed, before M's voice broke the silence. 

“This won’t change how I treat you at the office, James. I’m still your superior and I can’t show you favoritism just because we are in a relationship. I trust you understand.”

“I do, and I wouldn’t expect anything less, M. I only ask that if we have any work related problems, we keep them at the office.”

“I think that’s more than agreeable.”

He gently massaged her silk covered arm with small caresses,   “So, I take it we are really doing this? You and me in a committed relationship?”

She looked up at him from where her head rested on his chest, and gave a smile, “I’m game if you are, James.”

“You know I am,” he told her softly. “But there is something else I need to know.”

“Which is?”

“Does this mean I get to call you by your given name?” he asked hopeful that she would say yes.

“We’ll see.” she whispered trying to hide her amusement.

Moving her head back in its original position on his chest, she closed her eyes.

“Goodnight, James.”

He listened as her breathing evened out signalling she was asleep.

“Goodnight Olivia,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, smelling the faint traces of honey and lemon in her hair that caused a sense of peace to wash over him.

James unconsciously tightened his hold around her afraid she would disappear. This moment was one he had dreamed about for years and he still couldn’t believe it was actually happening. There must have been something in the water because all of this still seemed surreal.

In his arms was the woman he loved. The one woman he couldn’t live without.

He had never felt as content as he did in that moment. They created a balance; she was the stern, rational and practical one, whereas he was careless, disobedient and irrational. It amazed him how she managed to put up with him after all these years, but he was thankful that she had.

As he continued to watch her sleep, his mind was overcome with thoughts on what the future would bring for the both of them. He guessed in a way it didn't matter. He would live in the moment and treasure every moment he had with her right until the very end.

 


End file.
